


3AM, Tokyo

by The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Humanized Cars (Pixar Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts
Summary: That was it: Holley was completely flabbergasted. Not only had Finn materialized without any prior warning, but Mater was here too, and she was wearing basketball shorts and no makeup whatsoever.
Relationships: Tow Mater/Holley Shiftwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	3AM, Tokyo

In a small office space about one of Tokyo's many convenience stores – known to a select few as C.H.R.O.M.E.'s Tokyo outpost – Holley Shiftwell went through the day's last set of diagnostics results, illuminated only by the computer screen before her. Although Holley had officially been transferred to the field more than two months ago, her senior partner had his solo mission from time to time, and the technical department would swarm her with contractor offers. So for a couple of days while Finn was undercover, she'd trade in her exciting life for a pair of old shorts and a t-shirt promoting some giant robot anime she'd never seen and would never have time to see. Like most Japanese shirts, it was a bit short on her.

Holley never jumped between her two lives – she tripped. Her fingers had adapted to sleek touchscreens and didn't feel right clacking at the technical department's less aesthetically pleasing but just as reliable desktop keyboards. She squirmed in her seat after the first 30 minutes, expecting her plane to land or her train to arrive. Her thin purple hair was held back by a cloth headband she kept in her lunch-bag rather than 20 itchy hairpins. Her pores that had been stuffed with makeup could actually breathe now.

Parched from the heat of the miniature server farm behind the workstations, Holley took a swig from a bottle of "English Milk Tea" she'd brought with some snacks from the store below. Holley had purchased a bottle of the same tea when she'd first arrived in Tokyo to ebb her homesickness. It tasted nothing like the tea back home, but she'd liked it anyway.

As Holley pulled a red bean bun from her bag to munch on with her drink, she tried to imagine being on the field as she was now, rather than sporting purple cocktail dresses or black stealth gear.

"Cherrio!"

Holley spit tea all over her keyboard at the door flying open and the accompanying greeting, and continued to cough as Finn danced past the server to her workstation. But even as she was hacking and trying to find a rag to dry off the keyboard, she could hear two sets of footsteps.

"Finn, she's chokin!"

Giving up on the rag, she turned to acknowledge Finn only to find her boyfriend two steps from giving her the Heimlich Maneuver.

"M-Mater! What are you doing here?"

"Aw good, yer alright!" Mater's expression jumped from concern to joy. "Yous sounded like you was chockin' fer a moment there!"

That was it: Holley was completely flabbergasted. Not only had Finn materialized without any prior warning, but Mater was here too, and she was wearing basketball shorts and no makeup whatsoever – a fact that she'd never imagined could make her so uncomfortable even in front of him. _Especially_ in front of him.

Mater didn't seem to notice anything different about Holley, though, as he scooped her out of her chair and trapped her in a bear hug. This only managed to embarrass the rookie agent further.

Finn's coy smile as he watched Holley turn bright red wasn't helping either.


End file.
